FAQ
Q&A Send your questions here and hopefully someone will answer them! Where Can I find unusual ivy Ｑ. Moffs Ａ. They should spawn around the forest trail, if not your game may need an update. Ｑ. Gjorr Herb Ａ. The Caravan Co Ｑ. rainbow whiskers Ａ. You'll have to fight Off imposters in order to get rainbow whiskers. It's one of the two rewards that you get from fighting said opponents. How do you join... Ｑ. The mountain corps Ａ. You must marry a member of the mountain corps and take their surname and live in the mountain corps village. Ｑ. The Scholars association Ａ. Register as a scholar at the library, and complete the trial. Registration is between the 30th and the 2nd. Ｑ. The Farmers Ａ. If you have lots of workpoints you will be chosen to join the farmers at the start of the year. Ｑ. Knight (Imperial Knights Guardsmen) Ａ. Win the knights entry tournament, registration is at the parade grounds. Ｑ. The Priests Ａ. check the Jobs page for more info. Ｑ. The Royal Family A. Your son or daughter must marry the eldest child or grandchild of the king. Other Ｑ. When Can I take control of my child? Ａ. The earliest that you can switch control to your child is when they begin school. Ｑ. What items can I recycle to get Amber? Ａ. Currently, you can only recycle items exchanged with Amber. In the future, items the hit at the tailor (Costume Gacha) can be recycled. Ｑ. How do u invite your partener or dear friend on an adventure???? Ａ. repeatedly speak to them until they accept, and then select the dungeon that you wish to go to. Ｑ. How to get close friends???? Ａ. Continue talking to a person after becoming their friend and you will eventually get the option to ask them. You can become close friends with either gender too. Please view Relationships for more information. Ｑ. It says my child need to find a 'gift of the goddess' or something for school homework. A) what's is that? B) where can I find it?, c) Is it an exclusively harvest-festival only item? Ａ. It is an item that only children can look for. Acquired from grassy or fallen tree on the 8th. Ｑ. When my child started school, it gave me the option to switch to her. I accidentally clicked 'later' but I'm afraid I won't be able to switch to her now. Can I still switch to her and if so, how? Ａ. You have the opportunity to switch until she graduates from school. Try talking to her at home. You should see a switchable option. You will also have the option given to you again when she graduates. Ｑ. Where is the Council chapel? I have a meeting there, I'm Farming Society deputy, will it automatically take me to the meeting, or do I have to go to the chapel? Ａ. If you are a participant, automatically warp. Otherwise you need to go to the Council of Parliament. The place of the Council of Parliament is located in front of Elnea Castle. At the lower right is the Council of the Capitol, and the lower left is the cloth mill. Ｑ. How do you make an Ihm your pet? Ａ. You need to purchase an item from the gem store. Ｑ. Is it possible to get married? If so, how?? Ａ. After you have became someone's partner, and gone on enough dates. You may eventually chose to propose to them, as a chat / dialogue option.